fablesfandomcom-20200222-history
Bigby Wolf (Video Game)
Bigby Wolf, also or formerly known as the Big Bad Wolf, is the main protagonist and playable character of The Wolf Among Us. As the sheriff of Fabletown, he has the duty of protecting the Fables from the mundies as well as themselves. Many facets of Bigby's personality and some of his tactics are determined by the player's dialogue, choices and actions. He is based on the Big Bad Wolf that appears in fairy tales such as Little Red Riding Hood and The Three Little Pigs. Background Long ago in the Homelands, Bigby was born, part of a litter of seven cubs to Winter Wolf after being courted by the powerful North Wind, inheriting several of his father's abilities. He remained at her side for two seasons but - due to his father's temperament - he was drawn back towards his castle, leaving Winter heartbroken. As the runt of the litter, Bigby was often teased by his brothers, however Winter was particularly fond of him whom she personally loved and cared for greatly. When his mother died tragically, his brothers left in search of their father and Bigby remained behind to protect her corpse from scavengers. Unfortunately, he proved unable to defend her due to his small size. Fueled by her loss, Bigby personally swore vengeance, vowing to eat something bigger as each day passed until he became large and strong enough to confront his father. Seven times he journeyed to Wind's castle to kill him, and seven times was he proved no match for the elemental might of his father. Accepting defeat, Bigby shoved aside his futile attempts to avenge his mother and burying his hatred and grief, he later became renowned as 'The Big Bad Wolf' of legend. Colin stated that Bigby 'ate a lot of people back in his day'. He antagonized the three little pigs and terrorized Little Red Riding Hood, attempting to devour her but was stopped by the Woodsman who cut him open and filled him up with stones. The two came to form a bitter, centuries old rivalry. In the days leading up to the Exodus, Bigby hunted armies of men and goblins in the Black Forest, making it his personal mission to destroy corrupted invading forces and their camps, devour their night watchmen and destroy their supply trains. One day, while tearing through their ranks, he discovered a woman with white skin as fresh as snow and hair as black as coal. Upon approaching her, Bigby destroyed her shackles and chains, freeing her from captivity. After fleeing the Homelands, Bigby spent many years wandering Europe. He was later tracked down by Snow White and Feathertop whom personally promised him safe-guarded passage into the new community. Bigby agreed and Snow White cut him with a lycanthropy stained knife, granting him the ability to change into human form at will. Bigby later became employed as Fabletown's Sheriff under King Cole's administration due to his incredible detective skills and fighting prowess. But - due to his dark past and actions - several Fables were hesitant to trust him, thus banning him from ever setting foot in the Farm. Episode 1: Faith The story begins with Bigby sitting in a cab driving to Toad's apartment. When he arrives, he catches Toad without his glamour on. After a brief discussion, Toad tells Bigby about the Woodsman's drunken and destructive behavior. The Sheriff then goes upstairs to solve the matter. When Bigby enters the Woodsman's apartment, he finds the man slapping a girl and quickly restrains him. A violent confrontation breaks out between the two rivals and ends with Bigby as the victor. The sheriff then questions the girl, a prostitute who refuses to reveal her identity, but claims the Woodsman was hitting her because she didn't recognize him. The Woodsman stands up, insulting both the girl and Bigby, who tackles him out of the window and onto Toad's car. The Woodsman is quick to recover and grabs Bigby, shoving him against a sign and strangling him. Before he can draw out Bigby's true form, the unknown girl attacks him with his own axe, incapacitating him. After she searches the Woodsman for money and comes up empty-handed, the girl and Bigby make conversation, and Bigby remarks that he feels like they have met before. He can then choose to give her money to make up for what she should have received from the Woodsman, and she thanks him for his help regardless. Still in need of a statement about the assault, he asks her to come to the business office at the Woodlands, but she offers to meet him at his apartment instead. She then gives him a kiss on the cheek, telling him he isn't as bad as people say he is before departing. Returning home to the Woodlands, Bigby encounters Beauty outside the building, hiding in the shrubbery. She claims not to have expected anyone to pass by, and asks Bigby to not tell Beast that he saw her. After he either promises to keep her secret or not, Bigby enters the building and immediately encounters Beast, who asks about his wife. Bigby can then choose whether or not to tell Beast about Beauty before returning to his apartment. Once inside, Bigby finds Colin sleeping on his couch. The two converse about their past and the night's events, and Colin notes that Bigby is feared throughout the community. The conversation can take various turns, with Colin criticizing Bigby's harsh attitude and noting that life is easier with friends. After either giving or refusing Colin a drink, Bigby falls asleep on the couch. Bigby wakes later to the sound of someone knocking on the door. Assuming it is the girl, he instead finds Snow White, who urgently tells Bigby to follow her outside. She leads him to the front steps of the building, where there rests an object covered by a coat; Bigby uncovers it, and finds it to be the severed head of the mysterious girl. Horrified, he notes that this is the first murder Fabletown has witness in many years, and suggests investigating the area. After quickly scouting the courtyard, he parts ways with Snow at her suggestion to take the head to Doctor Swineheart. Returning to the business office some time later, Bigby finds Snow having an argument with Ichabod Crane, who berates the both of them for failing to protect Fabletown from the unknown murderer. Ordering them to solve the crime "quickly and quietly", Crane departs for his morning massage, leaving Snow and Bigby to their investigation. Snow suggests they look through the Book of Fables for clues as to the victim's identity, and Bigby briefly consults the Magic Mirror before Bufkin returns with the research material. Looking at the Book of Fables, Bigby notices a symbol that is similar to one found on a ring recovered from the girl's mouth. With help from Bufkin, they discover the identity of the girl: Donkeyskin, or Faith, of the family Allerleirauh. They learn of her difficult past with her incestuous father, and her eventual marriage to a prince named Lawrence. With help from the Magic Mirror, Bigby finds that her father is long dead, and sees Lawrence sitting in an unknown room with a bloody knife at his feet. He and Snow decide to investigate, but just as they are about to leave, Toad calls about someone breaking into the Woodsman's apartment. Bigby is left with the choice of going to Toad or Lawrence's place first. If Bigby and Snow visit Toad's place first, they see a man through the hole in the Woodsman's apartment. Entering the building to investigate, Bigby finds nothing. They then hear Toad telling his son T.J. to be quiet, and knock on the door. Inside, Toad tries to get Bigby and Snow to leave, but Bigby is suspicious and investigates Toad's apartment while Snow distracts T.J. in his room. Bigby eventually discovers that Toad was caught in a scuffle with Tweedledum, who assaulted him for an item that the Woodsman supposedly had. If Bigby and Snow visit Toad's place second, Toad accuses Bigby of treating him, and many other fables, as "trivial". Bigby and Snow then find Faith's trademark donkey skin in Toad's chimney with an apology note to Lawrence inside. At Prince Lawrence's place, Bigby and Snow find him seemingly dead of a gunshot wound. Investigating, Bigby discovers a bloodstained suicide note written by Lawrence, as well as a note from Faith, sleeping pills, and the bloody knife seen earlier. Snow observes Lawrence briefly and realizes he is alive, but barely. If the two chose to visit Lawrence second, they are too late to save him, and he apologizes to Faith before dying. If they chose to visit Lawrence first, they are able to resuscitate and question him, before speaking to him about Faith. Bigby can choose to break the news in a variety of ways, but regardless, Lawrence is able to determine the truth of his wife's fate. Bigby and Snow then encounter Tweedledee either by hearing him break into the apartment, or finding him in the closet, depending on the order of visited locations. Upon being discovered, Tweedledee flees and Bigby gives chase, managing to corner him in an alleyway. Bigby interrogates Dee, and in some instances is directed to the Trip Trap Bar before Dee's brother Tweedledum knocks him out. Snow later wakes Bigby and they leave for either Toad's apartment, or the Trip Trap. The two eventually take a taxi to the Trip Trap together, discussing the failings of the social systems in Fabletown, with Snow expressing helplessness at the state of the borough. Bigby can choose to dissuade or encourage her toward changing things, altering Snow's feelings toward him. They then arrive at the bar, located in a dangerous area, and Snow leaves Bigby to do his work while she returns to the business office. Heading inside, Bigby is irritably received by the bartender Holly and patron Gren. The two refuse to cooperate when asked about the Woodsman's whereabouts, claiming they have not seen him, only for him to emerge from the restroom. While shocked at Bigby's presence, the Woodsman does not run, but sullenly tells Bigby that he is through fighting. Bigby vaguely asks about the murder and the Woodsman misunderstands, confessing that he had originally planned to rob Red Riding Hood and her grandmother before his and the Wolf's famous confrontation. When told about Faith's death, the Woodsman panics and pleads innocence, though Bigby had his doubts. Gren, furious with Bigby for favoring the "rich fucks" at the Woodlands and ignoring the needs of the other fables, swears at him and insults Snow White. Bigby retaliates, and Gren reverts to his fable form, starting a fight. While Bigby is initially outmatched, he transforms into his half-wolf form as the fight ensues, and is eventually dominates Gren. After being victorious, Bigby can chose to tear Gren's arm off or not. He then demands a drink from Holly to calm down and reverts back to human form. Tweedledee arrives, offering money to anyone with information on Faith, and is shocked to find Bigby there. He attempts to escape, as does the Woodsman, and Bigby chooses one to arrest as the other flees. Taking his catch back to the Woodlands, Bigby finds a group of mundy police gathered around the building's front gates. After cuffing his arrest to a lamppost, he enters the crime scene and, to his horror, finds the severed head of Snow White on the front steps. Episode 2: Smoke & Mirrors Bigby is interrogated by Detective of the NYPD, but is reluctant to answer her questions directly. Suddenly, Brannigan and the officers monitoring the interview pass out, and Ichabod Crane enters the room, bearing the box of evidence gathered from the crime scene. He explains that he used an expensive memory wiping spell to incapacitate everyone in the precinct, and none of them will remember the events of the past twenty-four hours. The two then flee the scene, and Crane waxes poetic about Snow with varying responses from Bigby as they head back to the Woodlands Building. In the basement, Bigby and Crane meet with Bluebeard, who is interrogating Bigby's arrest. Bigby can either be diplomatic or violent with the prisoner, which results in either negative or positive reactions from Bluebeard and vice-versa from Crane. Snow White then enters the basement, revealing that she has been alive all along. Snow takes Bigby to the business office to speak with Toad and his son. T.J. reveals that he found the body of the imposter Snow White while swimming in the East River. Snow had received a call from Toad while Bigby was away and managed to recover the body while he was in police custody. After Bigby questions T.J., he and Snow then head to the Witching Well Chambers in the basement to examine the body. Bigby finds that the body is glamoured, but the spell is cheap and faulty, indicated by imprecise clothing and physical blemishes. As Crane arrives, Bigby discovers a glamour tube in the woman's pocket and opens it, revealing a photograph of Snow and a lock of her hair inside. The glamour then dissipates, revealing the woman to be a female troll. They determine it must be Lily, Holly's sister, and travel to the Trip Trap to inform and question the latter. There, they find Jack annoying Holly and Gren, and immediately become the subjects of his attention. After dealing with Jack's taunts and pushy behavior, Bigby informs Holly of Lily's death. Bigby and Snow appeal to the devastated Holly, and she informs them that Lily worked at Georgie Porgie's strip club, the Pudding and Pie. Visiting the club, Bigby confronts Georgie about Lily, but the man refuses to cooperate or offer any information. Georgie's worker Hans lets slip about a client record book, though Georgie denies its existence. Bigby persists, taking Georgie's cricket bat and threatening to destroy the club. Eventually, either with Georgie's help or by discovering it himself, Bigby accesses the club's floor safe and finds the Pudding and Pie record book. He discovers that Lily had an appointment with a "Mr. Smith" in Room 207 the night before, but Georgie claims to not have any more information. Bigby then meets with Nerissa, a stripper at the club. While willing to help, she is unable to speak directly due to her employment's magical policies. Instead, she offers to make an appointment with Bigby and gets a key to Room 204, directing him to the Open Arms Hotel. Walking next door to the Open Arms, where the girls from Georgie's club meet with their clients, Bigby finds Beauty working the front desk. Beauty reveals she took the job in order to pay rent and begs Bigby not to say anything to Beast, claiming she will tell him in her own time. She takes him upstairs and, at his demand, tries to open Room 207, but finds her key doesn't work in the lock. Suddenly, Beast appears at the end of the hall, misunderstanding Bigby and Beauty's presence there to signal an affair between the two. Enraged, Beast attacks Bigby, and the in the midst of the scuffle the two break down the door to Room 207. There they discover a gruesome murder scene: a bed covered in flowers and blood, a medieval costume, a bitten apple, and an earmarked book about the mundy version of Snow White. Bigby deduces that "Mr. Smith" has a fixation on Snow White, and came here with Lily in order to live out his fantasies of being with her. Bigby then finds an envelope containing photos of Snow, one including himself. The final picture shocks both Bigby and Beauty: Crane having intercourse with Lily glamoured as Snow, reenacting Snow's deep sleep. Episode 3: A Crooked Mile Enraged beyond composure, Bigby storms through the Open Arms, fearful for Snow's safety. When he discovers the phone is broken, Beast tells him that Snow might be at the Buckingham Bridge, attending Lily's funeral. As Bigby leaves, Beauty warns him that Snow has been through a lot and that he should break the news to her gently, as the revelation will be even worse for her. Arriving at the Buckingham Bridge, Bigby find Snow giving a eulogy for Lily to a funeral congregation of Holly, Gren, Vivian, Nerissa, and (if he was saved previously), Lawrence. Holly meets Bigby with open hostility, exclaiming he wasn't invited and blaming him for Lily's body being thrown down the Witching Well. Snow quickly defends him and after the initial tension subsides, goes to speak with him privately. Bigby reveals Crane's actions to Snow, to her horror and disgust. As the two consider how to handle the situation, Nerissa approaches and asks that Snow be present for the next part of the ceremony. Standing back to allow them space, Bigby is suddenly approached from behind by the Tweedles, who threaten him with shotguns. The two demand that Bigby stop searching for Crane, and threaten to harm Snow if he doesn't comply. Holly then spots them and furiously demands that they leave. The confrontation quickly escalates, and a fight breaks out as Holly, Gren and Bigby attack the Tweedles. Shooting and incapacitating the three, the Tweedles escape and vanish into the night. Once back at the Business Office with Snow, Doctor Swineheart tends to Bigby's wounds, and Bufkin pieces the mirror back together. However, it is revealed that one piece of the mirror is missing, possibly taken by Crane. Bufkin informs Snow and Bigby that he overheard Crane making an appointment over the phone with his "witch", supposedly the one he got his Snow glamours from, and is meeting with her at 2 AM. Bigby and Snow search through Crane's desk, to find a book of magical artifacts with one page about a ring torn out. Bluebeard then bursts in and demands that he be given a role in the investigation. Three possible leads are discussed to find the witch/Crane- Crane's apartment, Holly's bar (with Lily's belongings) and the Tweedles' office. Although Snow does not like the idea of Bluebeard going through possible evidence unsupervised, it is decided that wherever Bigby goes, Bluebeard will go to the other location (Crane's apartment or the Tweedles' office). If Bigby goes to Crane's apartment first, he will find out that Crane has been stealing money from Fabletown to pay back the Crooked Man. He also finds a letter that Crane wrote confessing his obsession with Snow. Once Bigby goes into the bedroom, he will find Jack Horner trying to escape through the window with a bag of stolen goods- upon questioning, Jack will suggest that they make a deal- he will tell Bigby the name of the witch if Bigby forgets that he was there. Regardless of whether you accept or not, Jack will eventually tell you the name- Aunty Greenleaf. Snow will appear and Bigby can decide whether to keep the deal by not telling her what Jack was doing. Bigby can then decide to explore the other locations. If Bigby goes to Crane's apartment later, he will find Bufkin, who informs him that Bluebeard burned all of Crane's possessions. A burned clock, book and picture are found in the fireplace, and Bigby cannot find any clues at this location anymore. If Bigby goes to the Tweedles' office first, he will bump into Flycatcher, who works as a janitor. Flycatcher tells him that the Tweedles are out and lets him into their office to wait. Whilst searching the office, Bigby finds files on Crane and Faith (among others) which reveals that Crane hired the Tweedles to get back a stolen photo that Faith stole. Meanwhile, Flycatcher will defend the Tweedles by saying they are good people, which angers Bigby. He can choose to reason with him calmly or vent out his anger on Flycatcher. Eventually he convinces Fly that they are villains and hired hit-men, after which Fly will reveal there is a secret door behind the file cabinet. It leads to an underground storage room, where the Tweedles keep packages they have to deliver. Various packages are for the Crooked Man. There is the option in a conversation with Fly to offer his old job at the Woodlands back, since Crane dropped him. One package will reveal that Crane has been embezzling from Fabletown to pay the Crooked Man back, and another will contain a lock of Snow's hair, labelled "Aunty Greenleaf". It is revealed that Crane hired the Tweedles also to acquire Snow's hair to make the glamours. Bigby will inform Snow via the phone of his findings and then move on to another location. If Bigby goes to the Tweedles' office later, he finds Rez Flycatcher cleaning up what appears to be a violently ransacked office, and Fly reveals that Bluebeard turned the place upside down looking for something. No more clues can be found at this location anymore, but Bigby can still offer Fly a job at the Woodlands. Whenever Bigby chooses to go to Holly's bar, the results are the same- he will find Gren and the Woodsman, with Gren slightly out of it and uncharacteristically nice to him. Holly is revealed to be sleeping at the back. Eventually Gren and Woodsman will have a brawl, over the fact that the Woodsman was hiring Lily as his prostitute and Holly found out while going through Lily's belongings. Bigby has the option whether to intervene or not. Regardless, the Woodsman will leave the pub in anger, but will also profess how he had nothing to do with Lily while she was glamoured as Snow. Gren will then pass out and Bigby will go through Lily's possessions. Holly drowsily asks him whether he really cares about them, and who he is doing the investigation for. Bigby will eventually find an address book with Lily's contacts- if you have got the witch's name already from a previous location, he will inform Snow and they will set off. If not, then Bigby will have to go to another location to find the witch's name and deduce which of the initials in the address book is her. Regardless of which locations you picked, Bigby and Snow will still find Aunty Greenleaf's place, but arrive about 15 minutes late. A little girl called Rachel answers the door, and while Bigby searches the apartment, he finds a package labelled "the Butcher" and a glamour tube. Despite Rachel's pleas, he opens the glamour tube, and "Rachel" turns out to be Aunty Greenleaf herself. After questioning (in which Bigby can choose to be a good cop or bad cop) Greenleaf tells them that Crane has gone to the Pudding n' Pie, with the "Ring of Dispel" which can supposedly break the spell on the prostitutes which inhibits their speech. She then reveals that the ring does not work anymore. Despite this, Snow will order Bigby to burn the tree that Greenleaf uses to carve her illegal glamour tubes from. Greenleaf will plead that the tree is part of her family heritage and is the only thing supporting her financially- she argues that the Fables who cannot afford their official glamours have only her to come to for help. Bigby can then decide whether to follow Snow's orders, hire Greenleaf as an official Fabletown witch, or spare her tree and leave her alone. Bigby and Snow then go to the Pudding n' Pie, where they see Crane's car outside. Georgie Porgie is on the phone to an unknown person when they enter, and when Bigby and Snow hears Crane in the changing room and make their way over, Georgie says "We have a problem" to the person on the phone. Bigby and Snow find Crane violently interrogating Nerissa about information on the killer, with Vivian trying to stop him as Nerissa cannot speak. After Bigby and Snow confront Crane (in which Bigby can choose whether to be calm or break his nose/slap him etc) Snow voices doubts as to whether Crane is actually the murderer. Nevertheless, they arrest him for embezzling from Fabletown and lead him outside through a back alley. While the three are walking through the alley, a car rolls up in front of them and starts advancing on them. Despite attempts to turn back, they are cornered and cars surround them. The Tweedles step out of one, armed with shotguns, and an unknown woman steps out of another, holding a revolver. She reveals herself to be Bloody Mary, and loads a single bullet into her gun. She demands that Crane be handed over, as he is the property of the Crooked Man. When Bigby refuses, the Tweedles open fire, and in the confrontation Bigby eventually transforms into his werewolf form. He attacks the Tweedles and can choose whether to kill Dum by ripping his throat out. Eventually, Bloody Mary will step in and fire her single silver bullet at Bigby, which incapacitate him and causes him to fall to the ground. Bloody Mary will then take out the Woodsman's axe from the car and prepares to behead Bigby. At the last minute, Snow intervenes and tells Bloody Mary to take Crane. The Crooked Man gives his consent through the car window by gesturing with his hand (we do not see his face.) Bloody Mary leaves with Crane, but not before savagely crushing Bigby's arm, leaving him and Snow in the alley with Nerissa looking on. We catch a quick glimpse of the driver of the Crooked Man's car, which is revealed to be Tiny Tim. Episode 4: In Sheep's Clothing The episode begins with Bigby sitting in his apartment, seemingly unharmed. He then sees a trail of blood leading toward him and suddenly notices Bloody Mary standing in front of him with the Woodsman's axe. The woman repeats her parting words from the alley before swinging the axe, shocking Bigby into waking up from the nightmare. He finds himself being treated by Doctor Swineheart with Snow and Colin watching. Upon noticing his broken arm, Bigby goes about setting it himself, since the doctor is busy removing the silver shards from his chest. If he fails to do so, Swineheart begrudgingly and painfully does it himself. After successfully removing all silver shards and bandaging him, Swineheart warns the sheriff that if he takes one more silver bullet close to his heart, he likely won't survive. He informs Snow that Bigby should be good for light duty and warns against getting involved in further violence, then leaves. Bigby grabs a drink from his kitchen while Snow asks how he feels. She tells Bigby that she was worried about him, as he stopped breathing after he passed out, and he can offer her several compassionate responses. Their moment is interrupted by Colin who asked what their plan is now that Crane is gone. The trio agree that the Crooked Man is now their main priority, and that he is almost certainly behind the murders. Snow tries to firmly establish her authority and tells Bigby that they must both do a better job. She demands that Bigby never transforms again, but Colin defends Bigby, saying that they shouldn't handicap him now. Snow then decrees that all unglamoured Fables must be sent to and stay at the Farm, including Colin. Bigby can agree to or refute this decision, but the phone rings before the matter is settled. Snow takes it and tells the sheriff that Nerissa is waiting in his office. She then leaves to change her clothes and start taking care of her job. Colin then asks if Bigby is really going to send him to the Farm. He can respond positively or negatively, then leaves for his office. Meeting Nerissa in his office, Bigby begins speaking with her. The talk proved to be difficult and it becomes clear that Nerissa isn't able to tell him what she knows due the spell Crane was talking about. However, the sheriff manages to figure out that the ribbons are what prevents her from talking. When he attempts to take it off, Nerissa reacts with panic and horror and it became clear that removing it would cause her death. Snow then arrives at the door and tells Bigby that Beauty and Beast called wanting to meet with him. Nerissa uses this opportunity to leave, heavily implying that Bigby could find answers there. Upon arriving at Beauty and Beast's apartment, Bigby is greeted coldly by whoever he went against in his decision on whether to reveal Beauty's secret in "Faith". The sheriff learns that the couple has taken a loan from the Crooked Man and ever since they have been harassed by his thugs, demanding that they pay up. They explain that they want to maintain the lifestyle they led as royalty, and that there aren't many jobs around that can provide them with that kind of money. The couple give Bigby two locations where they know the Crooked Man operates out of: the Lucky Pawn pawn shop and The Cut Above butcher shop. When Bigby goes to the Cut Above, he finds the shop in a strange state. Most of the meat on display is frozen, and half the cuts listed on the menu don't seem to be present. When Johann, the shop owner, comes and sees the sheriff, he suddenly gets very nervous. Dodging the Sheriff's questions about Bloody Mary, Beast's deliveries, or the Mirror shard, he soon claims to hear a noise in the freezer and excuses himself, pushing a hidden button behind the counter. Bigby follows him and eventually finds the butcher stacking boxes in front of a bay door. Panicking, the butcher begins begging for his life and insists that he is just a victim of the Crooked Man. He explains to the sheriff that his shop was taken over by the Crooked Man's thugs several months ago. Opening the bay door, Bigby discovers a glamour producing lab, complete with a full shelf of ingredients and shackles, proving that the Crooked Man is using slave labor. Additionally, if Bigby visited the butcher shop first, he also finds a blackboard with a number of Fables written on it, as well as a bunch of mysterious acronyms. Before leaving, Johann demands to know what he should do now that Bigby has uncovered this operation. Bigby can offer him the Business Office's assistance, assurance that he will take the Crooked Man down, or nothing, and walks out. Bigby's arrival at the Lucky Pawn changes depending on which location he visits first. If he chose the Lucky Pawn, he walks in to see Toad attempting to sell Faith's donkeyskin coat to a skeptical Jack. Jack refuses to buy it, causing Toad to angrily rant about how the store is a front for the Crooked Man to Bigby. He then walks out with the coat, despite Bigby's request that he leaves it. Bigby takes the opportunity to search the store while Jersey is out, eventually finding an empty case in which the Woodsman's axe was displayed. Bigby confronts Jack about it, asking when Mary got it. They then notice Woody and Jersey arrive, arguing about the axe. If Bigby chose to visit the pawn shop second, he arrives to find them arguing in the store. The two eventually start brawling, and Bigby is given the option to break them up. Jersey soon transforms into his true form and attacks both Bigby and Woody. They eventually best him, and he reveals that the entrance to the Crooked Man's lair magically moves to different doors in the city. With this information, the pair leaves. Woody has a quick smoke with the sheriff and encourages him to find the killer before walking off. Depending on which location you choose first, Bigby finds Crane's coat and the missing Mirror shard in the latter location. '' Once back in the Business Office, the Sheriff finds Snow in the middle of an argument with Bluebeard and Toad. After explaining the situation about the Crooked Man to Snow and giving the mirror shard to Bufkin, Bigby is ordered to deal with Toad. Due to his continuous lack of glamour, Snow orders Bigby to send him to the Farm. Depending on his choices, Bigby can either force Toad and his son to go to the Farm, give him the money he found in Crane's coat, or promise that he'll try to get Snow to help him. Once the matter is settled, Bufkin informs them that the mirror is repaired and calls them over. Snow first asks to see Crane, who is shown being sent to Paris by Mary. They then discover the Crooked Man's door has just moved to Central Park. Determined to get there before it changes location again, Bigby prepares to head out. Before he leaves, Snow tells him to get the Crocked Man back alive, as he has to stand trial and Bigby shouldn't exact street justice as it won't inspire confidence in her new government from the people. Moving quickly to Central Park, Bigby finds the door still there and immediately opens it, revealing a portal. Steeling himself, Bigby charges through and finds himself in the Crooked Man's lair. Hearing someone approaching, he prepares to fight only to find Tiny Tim greeting him. informs the sheriff that they are expecting him and that he is supposed to escort him to the meeting. During the walk, Tiny Tim explain more about the Crooked Man to Bigby. He explains that he is grateful to the crime lord for offering him a job, and claims that he doesn't treat like a useless cripple. Once they enter the Crooked Man's office, Bigby finds Georgie, Vivian, Jersey, Dee, Dum (if he was spared) and the Crooked Man himself awaiting his arrival. The boss calmly ask Bigby to sit down, saying that they have much to discuss. Surrounded by enemies, the sheriff makes his choice as the episode ends. Episode 5: Cry Wolf Regardless of the choice made in the last episode, Bigby has the choice whether to be civil with The Crooked Man, or to be abrupt to all the characters in the room. After it is revealed that Georgie (who is now sold out by the Crooked Man) was the one who killed the women, Bigby gets attacked by everyone in the room after Bloody Mary appears by walking through a mirror. The fight resulting in Georgie being fatally wounded, Jersey getting knocked out and Tweedledee either left bleeding out if you killed Tweedledum, or surviving if you spared the latter. After the fight, Bigby chases after Georgie and Vivian to the Puddin'N'Pie, and after witnessing (or walking in to discover) Vivian's death, can either mercy-kill Georgie or leave him to die. Since Georgie, wanting to let Bigby take a shot at the Crooked Man since he betrayed Georgie, told Bigby of where the Crooked Man is hiding, Bigby goes to the old foundry to confront him. After a brutal and long fight with Bloody Mary (the game's longest action scene and the only time in the game where Bigby fully transforms into the original Big Bad Wolf which is nearly elephant-sized), Bigby will confront the Crooked Man who requests that Bigby return him to the Business Office and give him a fair trial. The player can kill him then or return him to the office in handcuffs. If the player kills the Crooked Man returning to his office only his corpse, he will have a tense and heated discussion by the citizens of Fabletown, who have mixed opinions on Bigby's actions. If the player spared the Crooked Man, the scene is drastically different, as the Crooked Man will call out Bigby's actions and try to argue a lack of evidence .Regardless of player choices, the Crooked Man will eventually counterattack Bigby; after re-subduing him, Bigby will have three choices: to arrest him (in which case Aunty Greenleaf will turn him into a crow and cage him), to kill him, or to throw him down the witching well. The final conversation of the game is in the following morning, when Nerissa reveals that she was the one who put Faith's severed head on Bigby's doorstep as she knew that Faith wouldn't have been missed, and desperately wanted the sheriff's attention. The final scene of the game will show Bigby remembering voice clips over the game after Nerissa walks away uttering Faith's exact same last words to Bigby in episode 1: "You're not as bad as everyone says you are". This implies either that Nerissa was glamoured as Faith at the end of episode 1, or that Nerissa was dead in Episode 1 and the "Nerissa" Bigby met throughout the game was actually a glamoured Faith. The game then ends with Bigby either chasing after her for answers (in which case the ending is rather abrupt) or Bigby standing still, letting it slide. Personality As a result of his actions back in the Homelands, Bigby has difficulty connecting with others, often closing himself off to the people around him. This attitude complicates his work as sheriff, making him appear indifferent to the plights of the fables he is meant to protect and serve. He is not afraid to use force in a confrontation, making many people fearful of him. He does, however, have a compassionate side, protecting Faith from the Woodsman and being deeply affected by Snow's apparent death. He also expresses a desire to help the people of Fabletown, but feels he is unable to do so due to his personality and past actions. Player choice can downplay or accentuate many different aspects of Bigby's personality. Bigby can be made peaceful and kind or he can be made ruthless and violent. Many of the characters Bigby comes across will present the player with the option to punch them, and he can even end up killing some suspects even when they are at his mercy. Something that the player cannot change however, is his constant swearing and his personality traits. He arguably swears the most out of any character in Telltale history. Despite this, several of Bigby's personality traits cannot be altered (or barely) by the player. Bigby is clever, short tempered, foul-mouthed and brash. For one thing, Bigby maintains a dedication to resolving the murders of Faith and Lily (having personally befriended the former), and Bigby is regardlessly gentle with some people such as Nerissa, Flycatcher, Vivian and TJ. Similar to his comic-counterpart, Bigby has feelings for Snow White, as noted in his early conversation with Colin. Over the course of the investigation he and Snow grow closer, and he expresses his feelings by protecting her, allowing her agency, and fearing for her safety. Bigby will also, regardless of player choice, physically attack Crane if Crane calls out his impulsiveness as the reason he is responsible for Snow's death in Episode 2 (if you torture the murder suspect). Bigby, although he seemed to maintain composure, seemed heavily saddened by Snow's apparent death, and was enraged beyond composure when he realized it was Crane who put her in danger. His choices throughout the game affect how Snow White responds to and regards him, though Snow White will stand appalled at Bigby if he kills the Crooked Man at the foundry. Although this is only explained in the comics and never explained in the game, Bigby, due to his highly developed sense of smell, has to smoke heavily to avoid sensory overload in New York. In the comics it is revealed that Bigby is particularly attuned to Snow's scent, and knows where she is every minute of every day. He can even detect her mood changes through changes in her musk. Powers and Abilities Being the sheriff of Fabletown requires Bigby to keep the town in line, sometimes requiring him to use force. Because of that, Bigby often finds himself fighting other Fables; these include the Woodsman, Grendel, Beast, the Tweedles, Georgie, Bloody Mary and the Jersey Devil. Bigby has proven himself to be very potent and resilient in combat. When fighting against giant Fables such as Grendel or Jersey, Bigby calls upon his bestial abilities to give him an advantage. Bigby has a certain immunity toward metal shells. When the Tweedles keep firing shotgun shells at Bigby, he was merely temporarily stunned but far from incapacitated. That isn't to say that Bigby is invincible, due to his werewolf nature, he can be seriously injured by a silver bullet, which is how Bloody Mary fully subdued him in their first battle. Doctor Swineheart told Bigby that if a silver bullet were to even come near his heart, it would kill him. *'Transformation' - Bigby has four different forms he morphs into. His standard human form (which is due to lycanthropy and not a glamour), his half-werewolf form (where his eyes turn yellow and claws develop), his werewolf form (where he becomes taller, all-black and buffer) and his full-wolf form, where he becomes a larger-than-elephant form of the original Big Bad Wolf. Each episode shows him transform to some degree, though he only becomes the original Big Bad Wolf during his rematch with Bloody Mary. See below for more details. *'Near-Immortality' - Being a very-well talked about Fable, Bigby is nearly-immortal and has a very high resistance to pain. This is most well showcased at the end of A Crooked Mile, when he is shot over 40 times (judging by the amount of blasts heard) by the Tweedles and is left hardly incapacitated by the shots. This shows that he is invulnerable to bullets. He also endures many physical pain throughout the game that leave him hardly fazed. Bigby's immune system is constantly showcased by how he smokes dozens of cheap cigarettes everyday and is not affected negatively by them at all. *'Agility' - Both as a human and a werewolf, Bigby (during the chase scenes in Faith and Cry Wolf) is largely fast (able to keep up with Georgie Porgie/Vivian's car in the former case) and capable of jumping large distances over rooftops. His ability to keep up also shows he has high stamina. His speed may also be attributed to an ability to see things in slow-motion at times as. This is shown at the end of "Faith" when he had to chose who to stop between Tweedle Dee and Woodsman, he would have in reality only had a split second to decide but seemed to perceive the situation for approximate ten seconds (though this might have been for the benefit of the player). *'Strength' - Shown in every episode, Bigby is highly muscular physically; this primarily comes through his claws, which are his weapon of choice. Of the four people Bigby directly can kill, only Bloody Mary was not killed by his claws (she was crushed by the teeth of his full Wolf form). *'Self-Repair' - Only showcased in the opening to In Sheep's Clothing, when he re-inserts his arm's fractured bone back into place (though he must cringe as he does it). *'Fast Regeneration '- Bigby can regenerate any wounds that come across him. (At one time he was shot on the arm, it healed quickly.) Forms *'Human Form' - This is Bigby's most common form in the video game. Bigby mostly uses this form to prevent mundies from knowing that he is a fable. He also uses this form to prevent intimidating other fables with his wolf forms unless he is provoked. Bigby rarely fights others while in his human form. The only fight he has won in this form was against the Woodsman. Additionally, when Bigby confronts the Crooked Man after killing Bloody Mary, his eyes (due to his absolute engagement) will turn yellow though he still retains this form. *'Half-Werewolf Form' - This is Bigby's most common wolf form. In this form, Bigby develops claws that are sharp enough to penetrate through many fables, sharp teeth, and an increase in strength, endurance and speed. He also gains yellow eyes and fur growing from his face and arms. Bigby uses this form when he has to fight fables that are stronger than his human form. Bigby may also use this form to perform executions of other fables (Georgie (Determinant) and The Crooked Man (Determinant) being examples of fables that were executed by Bigby in this form). Throughout the game, Bigby transforms into this form 6 times minimum but that number can increase to 8 if he chooses to kill Georgie and the Crooked Man. *'Werewolf Form' - This is one of Bigby's most powerful forms. In this form, Bigby grows taller and develops grayish fur all over his body. His body becomes so large that most of his clothes are torn from his body. He also gains an increase in strength and an increase in speed. Bigby uses this form when he has to fight fables that his half-wolf form cannot overcome or if he has to chase other fables that are faster than his 2 previous forms. Throughout the game, Bigby transforms into this form 3 times. *'Wolf Form' - This is Bigby's true form, and by far his most powerful. In this form Bigby becomes the legendary Big Bad Wolf, a wolf that is larger than an elephant. Bigby also gains the ability to use the "huff, puff, and blow" where he blows a powerful gust of wind that is capable of sending a fable flying. Bigby uses this form against Bloody Mary when her clones overcome his werewolf form. Bigby only uses this form once throughout the game. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Bigby has killed: *Lawrence (Caused, Determinant) *Tweedledum (Determinant) '' *Georgie Porgie *Bloody Mary *Crooked Man ''(Determinant) Appearances Trivia *As the photos on a board in the Sheppard Metalworks reveal, Bigby has apparently been the subject of some photographic spying throughout the course of the game, even a photo of him when he first met Faith (which was before he became an enemy of the Crooked Man and his crew) was seen there. *Bigby smokes Huff & Puff cigarettes, referencing the infamous words he spoke in ''The Three Little Pigs'' before blowing down the pigs' houses. The cigarettes are often regarded by others (such as Nerissa, Beauty and Woody) as being of low-quality. He even keeps some in his refrigerator. *Bigby has a picture of Little Red Riding Hood in his apartment, above his chair. *In his Security Office, Bigby keeps a calendar with an image of a wolf. *In In Sheep's Clothing, Bigby can quote Robocop's famous line 'Dead or alive you're coming with me' when addressing the Crooked Man (Determinant). **Additionally in the following episode he can also quote Judge Dredd's famous line 'I'm the law' when addressing Tweedle Dee. *The scene where Bigby confronts the Crooked Man in his office is similar to the Telltale The Walking Dead finale as Lee Everett faces the stranger as both protagonists are held at gunpoint, and the player will have the option to strangle the antagonist. *He is voiced by Adam Harrington, who also voices the Woodsman as well as Andrew St. John, Jerry and Leland in The Walking Dead. *He, Snow White, Beauty, Beast, Tweedledee (if arrested) and Tiny Tim are the only characters who appear in all 5 episodes. Book of Fables Entries 'Bigby Wolf: Fabletown Sheriff' "The renowned Big Bad Wolf. He's known for tormenting pigs and girls in red hoods, but is trying to put those dark days behind him. Bigby now acts as Fabletown's sheriff and remains in his human form, mostly. However, due to his rough past, the citizens of Fabletown are slow to trust him. Bigby is determined to show that he's truly changed, but some instincts are just too hard to control." 'Bigby's Mercy' Attainable only by not ripping off Grendel's arm in Episode 1. "In the days leading up to the Exodus, the Big Bad Wolf hunted armies of men and goblins in the Black Forest. These invading forces had driven off the great beast's preferred quarry, and their own flesh was rotten with corruption -- hardly a suitable replacement. He made it his game to destroy their camps, devour their night watchmen, and disrupt their supply trains while sparing their prisoners. One day he broke their ranks and discovered a particular woman they held captive. Her skin was white as snow, but her hair was dark as the night sky. He approached her, and she, knowing no sword could match the giant wolf's power, bravely placed her shackles in the beast's mouth. He freed her, but years would pass before the two met again in the mundy world." 'Bigby's Vengeance' Attainable by ripping off Grendel's arm in Episode 1. "Long ago in the Homelands, the North Wind fell in love with a blazing white she-wolf. Taking canine form, he courted her and stayed by her side for two seasons. However, the wind by nature must change direction and North's temperament carried him back to his wintery castle. The she-wolf was heart-broken, and soon after her lover fled, she gave birth to a litter of cubs, including the one that would become the Big Bad Wolf of legend. Watching his mother die of sadness and unrequited love, young Bigby swore vengeance against the capricius North Wind. Seven times the beast journeyed to the great castle, but was no match for the elemental might of his father. Having failed to taste vengeance, he swore to think no more of his dead mother or loathsome father. Buried hatred, however, is seldom forgotten." 'Silver Bullets' Attained at the start of Episode 4. "The legends of great and magical wolves often make mention of their weakness against weapons made of silver. And those tales bear out to be true. The silver bullet Mary shot Bigby with was not the first. But any of them could be his last. Any silver left in Bigby's body weakens his system, slows his healing, and can cause long-term damage." 'The Big Bad Wolf' Attained after/during the fight with Bloody Mary in Episode 5. "Bigby's true form is that of a giant, eight-foot-tall wolf. In addition to his iconic "huff and puff" power, he has also inherited other abilities from his father, the North Wind. For example, Bigby is able to hold his breath for an abnormally long amount of time, making it impossible for him to drown." 'Sheriff Bigby' Attained at the end of Episode 5. "After fleeing the Homelands, Bigby spent many years wandering through Europe. With a Fable colony quickly developing in the New World, Snow White and Feathertop tracked down the wolf and offered him passage to Fabletown. He agreed, and Snow cut him with a lycanthropy stained knife to give him the power to change into human form at will. Bigby became sheriff of Fabletown under King Cole's administration, but because of his violent past many Fables didn't trust him and he was banned from ever setting foot on The Farm. To this day he struggles to redeem himself in the eyes of the community." Category:The Wolf Among Us Characters